


Of Mice and Men and Giant Robot Space Cats

by GreenSocksXIII



Series: VLD Rare Pair Week Feb 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, I choose Mice, I've decided that all the lions are little shits, It was Shiro's idea, Prompt 2 Lions/Mice, Space swear jars, This is canon now, VLD Rarepair Week, but really the original Blue Paladin started it, everyone blames him, for obvious reasons lol, headcanons for the win :D, lol just kidding, pallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSocksXIII/pseuds/GreenSocksXIII
Summary: Pidge really hates it when her experiments don't go as planned, but perhaps this one has actually worked out in her favor.Or that one time Pidge got turned into a space mouse, and apparently the power of love/a kiss from a princess fixed it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of Rare pair week is here, okay so it really was like 2 hours ago. But anyway this is my submission for the Mice/Lions prompt. Enjoy some cute Pidge/Allura content. Just wanted to let you all know this takes place about 4 or 5 years after the start of the series.

Pidge was short. Really short for an 18-year-old girl. She was used to the teasing, to the short jokes. Really though life was just being a bitch if it thought letting an experiment of hers go awry and turn her into a goddamn space mouse was funny. Pidge screamed in anger, though it came out as a shrill squeaking. The only fortunate thing was that she wasn’t stuck up on something tall like her desk. After a few minutes of angered pacing and enough swears that she would have filled up that swear jar Shiro insisted on, had the swears been in English. Now that her rage was spent, she had decided it would be best to try and find one of the others. Certainly, the fact that Green was staring at her like her cat—Mr. Fluffuls—back home did at those laser pointers didn’t factor into her decision at all. Okay, so it did. It really did. That’s when to her horror and relief, Allura walked into Green’s hanger bay.

“Pidge,” she called out looking surprised at the distinct lack of the youngest Paladin, “I wanted to ask…where did she go?” Allura’s previous sentence trailed off as she looked around for the missing Paladin. Instead of dropping the issue and leaving the hangar bay, Allura strode forward towards Pidge’s workspace. A soft hint of confusion marred her delicate brows, before it morphed into full-fledged concern as she spotted the ruined hunk of metal and wires that was the cause of Pidge’s current predicament. Realizing that Allura was becoming increasingly distressed, Pidge dashed forwards from her place on the floor. She surprised herself with how easy it was to scramble her way up the Princess’ dress. Allura started nearly knocking Pidge off her shoulder forcing a few more squeaked expletives out of Pidge’s mouth. Allura’s face went soft as she studied Pidge’s new smaller form. Gently the Altean Princess picked Pidge off her shoulder and cradled her in her cupped hands.

“Where in the universe did you come from?” Allura questioned, her soft smile was tinged with a hint of the fountain of grief for her lost world that Pidge knew was hidden in Allura’s smile. It was a trait that had endlessly frustrated and enchanted Pidge since they had met on that fateful day that Blue had brought them all to Arus. Pidge had always been fascinated by Allura’s ability to hide her pain over the loss of her people and planet, under the veneer of her queenly presence. Really everything about the Princess appealed to Pidge. Which is why seeing Allura hiding that pain away from her and the other Paladins even now breaks her heart.

“You don’t have to pretend Allura,” Pidge squeaked at her, the words of course lost in the vocal cords of her new form that didn’t allow for human speech. Allura seemed to be startled by Pidge’s fierce squeaking, but then that surprise morphed into an odd look of confusion. Allura pulled Pidge closer to her face, which became rather distracting for the Green Paladin. Pidge had never gotten to look so intently at the Princess’ face, at how there was a lovely shade of pink wrapped around her irises. How the pink markings on Allura’s cheekbones brought out the cerulean color of her eyes. Pidge lost herself in those eyes, a blush beginning to stain her mousy cheeks.

“Pidge?” Allura shouted in surprise. Pidge thoroughly distracted by other matters, found herself squeaking in shock and nearly falling out of Allura’s grasp. Having regained her balance, Pidge gave the Princess a nod. “But, how are you? Oh, it doesn’t matter how, we must find a way to turn you back immediately.” Allura’s worried rambling was silenced by Pidge her paws against her lips. Steeling herself Pidge leant forward pressing a soft tiny kiss to Allura’s lips.

Green’s rumbling laughter is certainly not ringing in Pidge’s head. Nope. Not at all. Green would _never_ do such a thing as laugh at her Paladin. Okay, so maybe Green is just as evil inside as Pidge is. Maybe Green is laughing at her. So what? It’s not like Pidge has just kissed the only heir to the Altean throne. The one of two remaining Alteans in the universe period. It’s not as if she did it in her human form, oh wait—she’s not a space mouse anymore. Pidge’s brain finally catches onto the fact that instead of being a mouse cradled in Allura’s hands, she is now fully human and well still kinda being manhandled. Which she finds strangely hot. Maybe there is something good about being small. Oh wait, Allura hasn’t actually stopped kissing her. That’s an unforeseen development, but it certainly isn’t unwelcome. As if realizing Pidge’s brain is about to short out, Allura pulls her lips away.

“We have much to discuss.” Allura is looking Pidge straight in the eyes, and damn if Pidge’s heart doesn’t skip a beat at that. Allura doesn’t miss a beat and sweeps off to her chambers Pidge still in her arms. This time Pidge is definitely sure that Green is laughing at her.


End file.
